presents
by tsukkikafleur
Summary: Shintarou (dan juga Seijuurou) sama-sama mendapatkan kejutan. [midoaka]


_a kuroko no basket fanfiction:_

 **presents**

presents © Tsukkika Fleur

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Shintarou terkejut mendapati lilin-lilin kecil dinyalakan dan disejajarkan dari _genkan_ menuju ruang tengah ketika ia pulang. Api-apinya bergoyang. Shintarou menatap bayangan-bayangan yang tercipta di dinding. Ia menutup pintu depan pelan-pelan dengan mata masih terpaku pada mereka.

Sekonyong-konyong pintu ruang tengah terbuka dan Seijuurou muncul tidak lama kemudian. Senyumnya cerah. Mata merahnya berkilat-kilat memantulkan belasan api hasil karyanya.

"Selamat datang."

Shintarou menangkap adanya lilin-lilin pula di ruang tengah dari iluminasi yang menimpa pintu ketika dibuka. Ia kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan menatap Seijuurou. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia tidak mendapat jawaban. Hidup bersama Seijuurou berarti harus terbiasa bermain teka-teki dan bersabar. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau harus membantuku."

Sosok Seijuurou hilang dibalik bayang-bayang api dan menutup pintu tengah mereka.

Shintarou menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia kemudian mengambil kameranya dari dalam tas dan mulai memotret.

.

Yang pertama kali ia sadari ketika memasuki ruang tengah—selain lilin yang juga bertebaran di seluruh penjuru ruangan—adalah adanya alunan lagu yang diputar lewat _radiotape_ lama milik Seijuurou. Lagunya tidak baru. Ia mengenalinya sebagai lagu yang Seijuurou selesai rekam beberapa hari lalu.

Shintarou melepas mantel, syal, tasnya, dan menaruhnya di atas sofa. Ia mengalungi kameranya.

"Lagu yang dibenci oleh komposernya sendiri adalah lagu yang cukup tragis untuk dimainkan saat Natal?"

Seijuurou, yang tengah duduk di atas lantai dan merangkai beberapa pita merah di tangannya, mendongak. Ia tersenyum jahil. "Siapa bilang aku memainkannya untuk merayakan Natal?"

Shintarou mendengus. Tidak pernah suka ketika Seijuurou sudah mulai meledeknya.

"Rusia selalu membuatmu membayangkan musim salju, 'kan? Dan ironi adalah makanan kita sehari-hari." Seijuurou kemudian mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah jendela yang telah ia singkap tirainya. "Berarti pas."

Shintarou diam saja dan Seijuurou tertawa. "Akan kusetel lagu yang agak bahagia setelah ini. Dan lebih baik kau membantuku daripada diam di situ dan mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memotret diriku."

"Astaga."

Ia kemudian duduk di samping Seijuurou dan mencoba mengamati bagaimana Seijuurou membuat pita-pita itu. Ia bertanya untuk apa ini semua dan Seijuurou hanya menunjuk ke belakang punggungnya. Pohon natal itu bukan pohon baru. Dua tahun lalu Seijuurou tiba-tiba pulang dengan phon tersebut dan memaksa Shintarou juga ikut untuk menghiasnya walaupun hari itu sudah tanggal 25—sudah terlalu terlambat walaupun bisa dibilang tepat waktu juga.

Shintarou berpikir.

"Natal bukan besok, 'kan?"

Seijuurou mengernyit aneh dan tertawa.

"Apakah ada ledakan besar di lab hari ini sehingga membuatmu bisa lupa tanggal?"

Shintarou mengusap dahinya. "Kau tahu entah mengapa tiba-tiba banyak sekali tugas administrasi yang dilimpahkan kepadaku dan aku masih harus mengajar bahkan hingga tiga hari sebelum tahun baru—"

Laki-laki itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

Ia menatap Seijuurou hingga laki-laki yang ditatap mendongak dan hanya tertawa geli.

Seijuurou mengeluarkan desah kecil dari mulutnya. Ia masih tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga kau lupa," katanya.

Shintarou kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia mendesah panjang. Bahunya merosot jauh; menganggap dirinya seketika menjadi orang yang paling bodoh di muka bumi kalau bukan di alam semesta.

"Aku tidak marah, Shin. Santai sajalah." Ia kemudian bangkit dan mulai memasangkan beberapa pita di sudut-sudut pohon. Seijuurou kemudian mengambil kotak-kotak kecil yang ia letakkan di bawah pohon dan menyerahkan beberapa untuk Shintarou. "Lupa itu wajar."

"Sei. Aku minta maaf, sungguh."

"Kuterima kalau kau gerak cepat dan membantuku memasangkan semuanya."

Shintarou tercenung namun tangan serta tubuhnya bergerak. Ia membuka kotak-kotak kecil itu dan mendapati _bauble-bauble_ cantik yang belum pernah ia lihat selama dua tahun belakangan. Warnanya kebanyakan merah mengkilap yang dihiasi atau ditulisi dengan glitter putih dan emas, sesekali membuatnya terbayang Seijuurou.

"Terdengar tidak adil."

Seijuurou menjawab, "Sama seperti ironi, kita juga hidup di antara ketidakadilan." Ia lalu menambahkan sambil terkikik. "Ayolah, melupakan ulang tahun satu orang manusia bukanlah dosa besar."

"Aku mencintaimu jadi kau pengecualian."

Seijuurou nyaris tersedak dan Shintarou menutup mulutnya—tidak memercayai dirinya sendiri. Tidak lama kemudian lagu yang diputar Seijuurou habis dan ruangan serta merta menjadi dingin dan kaku. Tapi selintas kemudian Seijuurou tertawa dalam kecanggungan dan ia berjongkok di hadapan Shintarou.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya sedikit dan wajahnya sudah nyaris semerah rambutnya. "Kuanggap itu kadoku, ya?" Lalu tanpa basa-basi Seijuurou mendaratkan kecupan singkat yang manis di pipi Shintarou. Ia lalu bangun dan mengganti _tape-_ nya dengan lagu yang masih terdengar sedih, namun di telinganya sudah jauh lebih bahagia.

Sementara Shintarou memegang pipinya. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, siapa sebenarnya yang mendapatkan hadiah.

Seijuurou berlama-lama di depan radionya. Dan ia memulai sebuah percakapan pengalihan.

" _Bauble_ serta ornamen-ornamen lainnya itu kudapatkan secara cuma-cuma," katanya. Shintarou menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati Seijuurou masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri; membuatnya juga semakin salah tingkah. "Mereka semua kado-kado yang terlalu cepat datang, entah untuk ulang tahunku atau natal."

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali. Seijuurou yang telah menyelesaikan pitanya akhirnya turut membantu Shintarou. Mereka berdua berdiri bersisian: menempatkan _bauble-bauble_ serta beberapa gantungan-gantungan lain, seperti malaikat, beruang, dan hal-hal lucu lainnya, secara tangkas dan berhati-hati.

"Aku memberitahu mereka rencanaku untuk mengambil hari libur hari ini. Sehingga dari seminggu kemarin tiba-tiba mereka sudah membanjiriku pemberian—ya, aku bilang banjir tapi sebenarnya tidak banyak-banyak amat, sih. Aku merasa bersalah hanya memberi mereka sebungkus cokelat dan permen masing-masing. Tapi mereka malah bilang tidak apa-apa. Katanya, pemberian mereka juga tidak seberapa, tidak sepadan dengan jasaku karena telah mengajari mereka selama setahun belakangan. Mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk membelikanku ornamen-ornamen yang lucu dan kuyakin beberapa darinya ada yang cukup mahal."

Seijuurou adalah guru piano di berbagai tempat. Pada salah satunya, Seijuurou merupakan guru utama dan favorit. Sikapnya yang ramah namun tetap tegas membuat ia disukai sekaligus dikagumi murid-murid dan rekan kerjanya. Ditambah, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kelihaian Seijuurou dalam mengajar piano. Tidak perlu dipungkiri lagi bahwa Akashi Seijuurou juga _sangat-sangat-sangat_ rupawan.

"Dasar artis."

Seijuurou mencibir. "Aku tahu kau sudah mendapat kartu dan hadiah natal pula dari mahasiswi-mahasiswimu namun kau memilih untuk menolak segalanya dengan angkuh. Berkata bahwa, 'Daripada ini untukku, lebih baik kalian berikan ke orang yang kau kasihi atau keluargamu.'"

Shintarou menatapnya dengan pandangan horror.

"Salah satu muridku ada yang bersekolah di universitasmu, ingat? Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu—tapi aku tidak heran kalau kau lupa. Karena suatu waktu ia pernah melihatku mengantarkanmu sebuah map yang secara sembrono kau tinggalkan di atas meja makan. Kuceritakan padanya bahwa dosennya merupakan orang yang selalu lupa banyak hal sehingga aku harus direpotkan.

"Dan kebetulan dia mendapatkanmu sebagai pembimbing salah satu mata kuliahnya dan akhirnya ia bercerita banyak mengenai dirimu ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu denganku sebelum aku pulang."

Mendengarnya Shintarou mengeluh panjang. Kini ia ingat semuanya dan menyesal kembali mengapa waktu itu ia sempat meninggalkan map sepenting itu di samping gelas kopi yang telah ia tandaskan habis.

"Maaf."

"Shin, ayolah." Seijuurou tertawa.

Mereka baru sadar bahwa salju sedang turun cukup deras di luar sana. Musik yang seketika Shintarou tidak ingat judulnya terus mengalun membuat suasana hangat dan juga dingin sekaligus. Lilin-lilin ikut berdansa seakan mengikuti gerak salju di luar. Shintarou terkadang mendapati dirinya terbengong karena mendapati bayangan mereka berdua bergerak secara aneh. Kadang juga karena cahaya yang menimpa Seijuurou dan membuatnya gatal meraih kameranya.

Ia akhirnya tidak tahan dan kemudian membuat Seijuurou terkejut karena difoto tiba-tiba. Setelah kerlingan memprotes, Seijuurou akhirnya tersenyum sambil dengan tekun berjinjit-jinjit untuk menggapai sisi yang agak tinggi. Shintarou terus memotretnya, sambil terkadang mengubah sisinya untuk mendapatkan pencahayaan yang lebih menarik dan Seijuurou yang lebih menawan.

Shintarou kemudian menurunkan kameranya dan membantu Seijuurou yang kepayahan mencapai dahan-dahan tinggi. Semua ornamen dan lampu telah terpasang. Seijuurou mengambil segenggam kapas yang telah ia sediakan dan ia menaruhnya kecil-kecil sebagai upaya peniruan salju. Shintarou membantunya. Penaruhan bintang di puncak menjadi tugas terakhir mereka dan jelas siapakah yang dianugerahkan untuk meletakkannya.

Pohon natal mereka telah siap lima hari lebih awal. Mereka—terutama Seijuurou—tersenyum puas.

Seijuurou duduk menselonjorkan kaki di sofa setelah mengganti lagi _tape_ -nya dengan lagu lain. Shintarou menghilang ke dapur untuk membawakan dua gelas cokelat panas dengan marshmallow di atasnya untuk mereka berdua. Seijuurou kemudian menikmatinya sambil bersandar di bahu Shintarou, sembari sesekali meniup permukaan cokelatnya dan memandangi salju-salju yang berguguran dari jendela di seberang ruangan.

"Kau belum memberitahuku kenapa kau menyebar begitu banyak lilin dan menghias pohon natal sedemikian awal, Sei."

Seijuurou mendongak, mendapati Shintarou juga tengah menunduk ke bawah sehingga mereka melalukan kontak mata beberapa detik.

Seijuurou tersenyum. "Indah, 'kan?"

Shintarou tidak menjawab dan Seijuurou menganggapnya sebagai sebuah persetujuan.

"Di tahun-tahun sebelumnya selalu kau yang membuat kejutan untukku meskipun terkadang telat karena sesuatu," jawabnya. "Tahun ini aku ingin yang berbeda. Ganti diriku yang memberi hadiah kepadamu yang menyukai segala bentuk keestetikaan yang bisa kau abadikan lewat kamera. Dan mungkin Tuhan bersimpati padaku sehingga Dia membantuku membuatmu lupa dan kejutanku menjadi benar-benar kejutan."

Seijuurou mendongak lagi dan tersenyum.

"Shin," panggilnya. "Apakah kau suka?"

Dan Shintarou menjawabnya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir yang panjang. Sisa-sisa marshmallow ikut meleleh di lidah mereka dan mereka berdua mengecap manis yang tak terkira. Shintarou mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun di jeda-jeda mereka menarik napas dan memagut lagi bibir Seijuurou lembut.

.

Kejutan Seijuurou tidak berhenti sampai situ. Malamnya sebuah makan malam yang tak kalah manis digelar dan semua masakan terbaik Seijuurou dipersembahkan.

 _Aku ingin memanjakan diri dan juga dirimu hari ini_ , katanya. Hingga akhirnya dirinya sendiri tertidur karena kelelahan di atas sofa. Lalu Shintarou terpaksa memapahnya ke kamar.

Yang tidak Seijuurou ketahui bahwa setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam selimut dan tertidur pulas, Shintarou keluar dari apartemen mereka. Dan pada keesokan paginya ketika ia terbangun, yang ternyata masih terlalu awal karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima dan Shintarou masih tertidur pulas, ia mendapati sebuah pigura di meja sampingnya. Adalah fotonya saat menghias pohon natal kemarin sore yang tertangkap oleh lensa Shintarou. Senyumnya terukir sempurna dan segalanya tampak jernih. Cahaya dan bayangan yang menimpa wajah serta tubuhnya membuat potret itu semakin indah. Pohon natal yang ikut tertangkap melengkapi dan detail-detail lain pada latar pun membuatnya semakin sempurna.

Seijuurou tak berhenti tersenyum. Ia kemudian membuka pigura itu secara impulsif. Lalu menemukan sebuah ucapan manis di belakang foto yang ditulis sendiri oleh Shintarou dengan tulisan tangannya yang begitu rapi. Ucapannya pendek dan sederhana, khas Shintarou, dan membuatnya tertawa kecil.

Ia kemudian merakit hadiah itu kembali dan memajangnya seperti semula. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Lalu mengecup bibir Shintarou singkat dan tidur kembali sembari memeluknya.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **a/n:** HAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA MDAK FLUFF SETELAH SELAMA INI DIMASO /ketawa setan/ percayalah saya juga terkejut kenapa sanggup bikin mereka semanis ini. Fic ini juga dipersembahkan untuk **Skipper Chen terjintah** , yang permintaannya dianggurkan bertahun-tahun. Akhirnya hutangku lunas! /boboan/ Semoga suka, ya, uwu.

Sebenarnya ini fic harusnya dipos pas 20 desember lalu, tapi saya malas mengedit jadi ya baru sekarang, mumpung hari ini midoaka day kan /uhuk/ Dan fyi, lagu pertama yang dimainkan oleh Akashi adalah 1812 Overture-nya Tchaikovsky.

Semoga suka ya, semua! Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
